


Hannibal En Comptines

by Sanashiya, Zazaaaah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Avec description de sang et de meurtres, Chansons françaises, Chapitres indépendants, Comptines d'enfant reprises façon Hannibal, Crack, Généralement Hannigram, M/M, Meurtres, Podfics à venir, Songs, Spoilers sur les trois saisons, WTF total, cannibalisme, sang
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazaaaah/pseuds/Zazaaaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comptines d'enfant, chansons françaises, remaniées à la sauce Hannibal ! (Il était un cannibale, pirouette, cacahuète, il était un cannibale...)<br/>Crack total.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirouette cacahuète

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes chers amis, j'ai peut-être créé un monstre.  
> Ce matin, je live-tweetais joyeusement le nouvel épisode d'Hannibal sur Twitter, quand j'ai soudainement eu l'idée d'un hashtag #HannibalEnComptine, qui comme son nom l'indique, consiste à reprendre des comptines pour les mettre à la sauce Hannibal. J'ai impliqué deux de mes amies dans le lot, Zazaaaah et Sweeteums qui n'est pas sur le site (mais qui est sur Twitter sous le même pseudo, là où tout a commencé!), et ça a pris des proportions plutôt dingues, ce qui me pousse à vous proposer ce recueil de nos efforts conjoints.
> 
> tl;dr - Pour résumer : ATTENTION CRACK TOTAL ! UTTER NONSENSE ! MAUVAIS GOÛT ET HUMOUR NOIR EN VUE ! CHANSONS POURRIES A PRÉVOIR !
> 
> Un chapitre = une comptine (ou une chanson, vu qu'on a vite fait le tour des comptines!).
> 
> Hannigram en veux-tu en voilà. Sang, meurtres, cannibalisme, etc, la panoplie.
> 
> Avertissement quand même : spoilers sur les trois saisons !

[Pirouette cacahuète – Par Sana]

 .

Il était un cannibale,

Pirouette cacahuète,

Il était un cannibale,

Qui aimait un homme nommé Will

Qui aimait un homme nommé Will

.

Mais Will ne l'aimait pas

Pirouette cacahuète

Mais Will ne l'aimait pas

Parce que c'était un cannibale

Parce que c'était un cannibale

.

Hannibal était très triste

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal était très triste

Alors il éventra son Will

Alors il éventra son Will

.

Will remarqua qu'il l'aimait

Pirouette cacahuète

Will remarqua qu'il l'aimait

Mais Hannibal s'était barré

Avec le Dr Du Maurier

.

Will ne pouvait l'oublier

Pirouette cacahuète

Will ne pouvait l'oublier

Alors il alla en Europe

Car il voulait le retrouver

.

Après l'avoir retrouvé

Pirouette cacahuète

Après l'avoir retrouvé

Il essaya de le tuer

Avec un couteau bien caché

.

Hannibal, pour se venger

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal, pour se venger

Tenta de lui scier la tête

Avant de se faire arrêter

.

Hannibal fut prisonnier

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal fut prisonnier

Mais il parvint à s'échapper

Et emmena Will avec lui

.

Will fut ramené chez lui

Pirouette cacahuète

Will fut ramené chez lui

Au fin fond des États-Unis

Où Hannibal le mit au lit

.

Hannibal était content

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal était content

D'avoir retrouvé son bébé

Mais là Will en avait assez.

.

Voici ce que Will lui dit :

Pirouette cacahuète

"Je n'ai pas ton appétit"

Hannibal eut le cœur brisé

Hannibal eut le cœur brisé

.

Will ne voulait plus de lui

Pirouette cacahuète

Alors il se rendit

Pour que Will sache où il était

Pour que Will sache où il était

.

Il est maintenant en prison

Pirouette cacahuète

Il est maintenant en prison

Et attend la visite de Will

Et attend la visite de Will

.

Will ne veut plus y penser

Pirouette cacahuète

Will ne veut plus y penser

Il s'est marié avec Molly

Il s'est marié avec Molly

.

Mais comme rien ne dure jamais

Pirouette cacahuète

Will se retrouve obligé

De rendre visite à son Hanni

De rendre visite à son Hanni

.

Hannibal est un jaloux

Pirouette cacahuète

Hannibal est un jaloux

Et il n'aime pas du tout l'idée

Que son beau Will se soit marié

.

Cette histoire n'est pas finie

Pirouette cacahuète

Cette histoire n'est pas finie

Ça craint du boudin pour Molly

Ça craint du boudin pour Molly

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Je sais. Vous aimez quand même ? (Je vous avoue que nous on s'est bien marrées...)
> 
> On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à proposer vos propres chansons, on les adaptera avec un enthousiasme délirant !
> 
> Teaser : prochain chapitre ! "Un éléphant qui se baladait tout doucement dans la forêt", par la grande, l'immense Zazaaaah !


	2. Un éléphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Détournement de "Un éléphant qui se baladait", par Zazaaaah!

Un cannibale

Qui s’enfuyait

Très rapidement

Dans la forêt

Il avait dans ses bras

Son très bel amoureux

Au nom de Will Graham

Et qui se débattait

Brrrzz ! Brrrzz ! Clac ! Clac !

Le Willy s’en est enfui

Hanni avait une scie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des chansons à nous suggérer, n'hésitez pas !


	3. Sweeteums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon amie Sweeteums m'a gratifiée de quelques-uns des plus beaux joyaux de ce recueil, et comme ce sont les seuls qu'elle a écrit et qu'ils sont un peu courts, je les mets tous ici ! (Le 1,2,3 je 'en vais au bois m'a fait m'étouffer de rire, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi!)

.oOo.

.

[1,2,3 je m'en vais au bois – par Sweeteums]

.

1 2 3, Abi, Will et moi ♪

4 5 6, Qui veut un bout d'cuisse ?

7 8 9, Non ça n'est pas du bœuf

10 11 12, J'aime la viande rouge

.

.oOo.

.

[Une souris verte – par Sweeteums]

.

Une Abi égorgée

Son sang coule sur mon parquet

Je l'attrape par les cheveux

La montre à Will, i'l'en croit pas ses yeux

.

Will me fait une demande :

Si jamais tu fuis,

Je viens avec toi en Italie,

On deviendra des murder husbands !

.

.oOo.

.

[Savez-vous planter des choux - par Sweeteums]

Savez vous planter Aby ?

A la mode, à la mode

Savez vous planter Aby ?

A la mode de Hanni'

On la plante avec un canif... ♪

.

.oOo.

.

[Alouette Alouette - par Sweeteums & Sana]

.

Wi-illy, gentil Wi-illy

Wi-illy

Je te couperai la tête

Je te couperai la tête

Et la tête

Et la tête

Mon Willy, mon Willy...

Ah~ ah~ ah~ ♪

.

Hannibal gentil Hannibal,

Hannibal je te tuerai !

Je te viderai le ventre,

Je te défoncerai la tête !

Et la tête, et la tête !

Hannibal ! Hannibal!

Ah~ ah~ ah~ ♪

.

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà mes amis ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne nuit les petits ! (Oooh dommage qu'il y ait pas de paroles sur les génériques de Bonne Nuit les Petits...)
> 
> Des idées à nous suggérer ? Nous sommes tout ouïe !


	4. Mon Amant de St-Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comment ne pas perdre la tête, quand on a une encéphalite..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un nouveau chapitre !  
> Un peu de sérieux cette fois (pour autant qu'un crack soit sérieux) avec la chanson Mon Amant de St Jean !  
> (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5Nm8T0ppQk>)  
> (Écrite par Sana)

1 –

Will ne savait pourquoi il travaillait

Avec le FBI

Mais il a suffi que Jack lui crie dessus

Pour que son esprit soit perdu

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on a une encéphalite

Car Will voit toujours

Des cadavres autour

Auquel on a enlevé les yeux

.

Hanni, qui l'aimait tant

Le trouvait beau dégoulinant de sang

Il restait grisé

Émerveillé

Par sa beauté

2 -

Sans plus réfléchir Will lui donna

Le meilleur de sa tête

Beau parleur chaque fois qu'Hanni mentait

Il le savait, mais il l'aimait

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on a une encéphalite

Car Will croit toujours

Aux doux mots d'amour

Quand ils sont dit avec des meurtres

.

Will, qui l'aimait tant,

Le trouvait quand même drôlement flippant

Il restait figé

Emprisonné

Dans sa cellule

3 -

Mais hélas à Baltimore comme ailleurs

Un serment n'est qu'un leurre

Will était fou de croire qu'Hannibal

était juste quelqu'un de normal

.

Comment ne pas perdre la tête

Quand on aime un gros psychopathe

On finit le bide ouvert

Les intestins par terre

Et l'être aimé qui se carapate

.

Will, qui l'aimait tant

était triste qu'il ait tué leur enfant

Abigail mourut

Hanni s'enfuit

N'en parlons plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam ! XD  
> Retour aux comptines pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Ainsi font font font les crocrocro les crocodiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici deux apports de Zazaaaah, que je mets ensemble parce qu'ils sont plutôt courts !
> 
> *Chante en chœur tout en relisant*

**[Ah les crocodiles - Zazaaaah]**

.

Hannibal, la mort dans l'âme

Disait au revoir à Will Graham

Will Graham qu'il aimait tant

Et avec qui il n'aurait plus d'enfant

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Sur le perron de Will, il est parti, n'en parlons plus.

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Dans la neige fondue, il s'est rendu, n'en parlons plus.

C'était sans compter Le Grand Dragon

Qui mord assassine et rugit

Will Graham fit une concession

Et alla trouver ce pauvre Hanni

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Will est revenu, est revenu, on a tout vu !

Hanni Hanni, Hanni Hanni, Hanni-ibal

Will est revenu, est revenu, mettez-vous nus !

.

.oOo.

.

**[Ainsi font font font – Zazaaaah]**

.

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Nos petits Murder Husbands !

Les mains dans le sang

Cannibales, cannibales,

Les mains dans le sang,

Cannibales, vous pouvez les manger !

.

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ainsi sont, sont, sont

Nos petits Murder Husbands !

Puis ils s'enfuiront

Les petits Murder Husbands

Puis ils s'aimeront

Quand les autres rôtiront

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi hi hi hi ! (Je vous raconte pas comme on rit depuis qu'on a commencé ce truc...)
> 
> Teaser ! Prochain chapitre : euh... je sais pas encore en fait. Mais vous verrez ça bientôt !


	6. Promenons-nous au clair de la lune ohé ohé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam, chapitre suivant !
> 
> J'ai regroupé plusieurs comptines parce qu'elles sont courtes !
> 
> Et je vous mets en premier celle par laquelle TOUT a commencé ! (Gabby) ... Ah là là. Début de la folie.

[Gabby l'ami des tout petits – Sana]

.

Hanni Hanni Hanni Hanni Hanni

L'ami l'ami l'ami des tout petits

Tourne le bouton le bouton tout rond

Et tu auras un gros con !

.

.oOo.

[Promenons-nous dans les bois – par Sana]

.

Marions-nous à Wolf Trap

Avant que Jack ne m'attrape,

Si Jack me rattrapait,

Il m'arrêterait !

Mais puisque tu ne veux pas,

Il m'arrêtera.

.

[Au clair de la lune – par Sana]

.

Au clair de la lune, mon ami Hanni

Prête-moi ton couteau, pour tuer Willy

Abigail est morte, tout va pour le mieux

Prête-moi ton couteau, ou je te crève les yeux

.

.oOo.

.

[Il était un petit navire - par Sana]

Il était un petit Graham,

Il était un petit Graham,

Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué

À part pour a-a-aller retrouver son bien-aimé !

.

Will partit pour un long voyage,

Will partit pour un long voyage,

Pour voir son ca-ca-cannibale chéri

Pour voir son ca-ca-cannibale chéri oh oui oh oui

.

Ohé ohé Will Graham ! Will Graham navigue vers Hannibal !

Ohé ohé Will Graham ! Will Graham navigue vers Hannibal.

.

.oOo.

 


	7. Nicolas & Marjolaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On les voit toujours ensemble  
> Hannibal, et Will Graham  
> On dit même qu'ils se ressemblent  
> Hannibal et Will Graham..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop ! Une autre chanson, cette fois avec Nicolas et Marjolaine de Dorothée, écrite (ou plutôt détournée haha) par Zazaaaah !
> 
> Tiendez, si vous voulez écouter la chanson en même temps (et je crois que ça vaut un peu le coup!) : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TkZgJZvuZY>

.oOo.

[ **Nicolas et Marjolaine – par Zazaaaah** ]

.

On les voit toujours ensemble

Hannibal, et Will Graham

On dit même qu'ils se ressemblent

Hannibal et Will Graham

Murder Husbands, couverts de sang

Il y a une heure à peine

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Ne savent pas se dire je t'aime

Mais la vie qui les entraîne

A tout jamais les enchaîne

.

Aux bureaux du FBI

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Quelques fois, sont bien coupables

Au lieu de leurs enquêtes

Ils dessinent au bas des pages

De leurs rapports, des meurtres entiers

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ont appris à se dire je t'aime

Mais la vie qui les entraîne

A tout jamais les enchaîne

.

On ne les voit plus ensemble

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Hannibal s'en est allé

En Italie pour se cacher

C'est là qu'il s'est fait attraper

Mais Will Graham l'accompagnait

Hannibal et Will Graham

Ne savent plus se dire je t'aime

Jour de joie et jour de peine

C'est Mason qui les enchaîne

Hannibal, et Will Graham

Ont fini par s'échapper

Mais Will Graham l'a quitté

Et Hannibal a pleuré

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu triste celle-là non ? On commence à entrer dans la partie sérieuse de ce crack ! (Ouh là là...)


	8. Moi Lolitannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C'est pas ma faute,  
> Et quand j'assassine de sang-froid,  
> Je vois Will Graham,  
> Tout prêt à se jeter sur moi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet nous revoilà mes braves, avec la chanson "Moi Lolita" d'Alizé. Je trouvais qu'elle convenait bien à Hannibal, pas vous ? 8D *sort*  
> La référence : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDwKPGUIVME>  
> Merci à tous pour vos kudos !

**[Moi Lolita – par Sana]**

.

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Chesapeake Ripper,

Du pareil au même,

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Quand je rêve aux meurtres

C'est Will Graham qui saigne

Quand je l'invite à dîner

Je lui fais manger de la viande humaine

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Et je sais qu'au fond de lui Will m'aime

.

C'est pas ma faute

Et quand j'assassine de sang-froid

Je vois Will Graham

Tout prêt à se jeter sur moi

C'est pas ma faute à moi

Si personne n'a de bonnes manières

J'ai tué pour moins que ça

Moi Hannibal

.

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Tueur en série

Et mes plats sont exquis

Moi je m'appelle Hannibal

Et les impolis

J'en fais des raviolis

De toute façon qui dira

à Jack que je suis celui qu'il poursuit

Will mais Jack ne le croit pas

Et pendant ce temps, je continue ma vie

.

C'est pas ma faute

Si j'ai des pulsions d'homicide

A cause des autres

Qui me donnent des envies de suicide

C'est pas ma faute à moi

Si je vois tout autour de moi

Des imbéciles comme Jack

Qui me fatiguent

.

C'est pas ma faute

Will est le seul qui me comprenne

Pas comme les autres

Mais je lui cause de la peine

J'ai tué notre enfant

On s'est mutuellement trahis

Will me déteste maintenant

Mais c'est la vie

.

C'est pas ma faute

Si je me suis enfui en France

Pour fuir les autres

Avant de finir à Florence

Et Will m'a retrouvé

Il a tenté de me tuer

Et j'ai scié son crâne

Égalité

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au menu du prochain chapitre : Les Yeux Revolver, par Zazaaaah, une des perles de notre répertoire si vous m'en croyez.


	9. Les Yeux Revolver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il a les yeux revolver  
> Il a le regard qui tue  
> Il m'a tiré en premier  
> M'a touché c'est foutu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello les amis !
> 
> Cette fois-ci, voici "Les Yeux Revolver" par Zazaaaah ! Pas peu fière de vous dire qu'on a enregistré ce titre en tant que... podfic ? Songfic ?
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le lien !  
> <http://k001.kiwi6.com/hotlink/owdbrgm4ec/Les_yeux_revolver.mp3>
> 
> (C'est Sana qui chante! (Et Sana est loin d'être une chanteuse professionnelle et elle TIENT à ce que vous le sachiez.))
> 
> Bonne lecture/écoute !

**[Elle a les yeux revolver – par Zazaaaah]**

.oOo.

Un peu spécial, Hanni est célibataire

Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

Il me dessine complètement nu

Et je devine des histoires défendues

C'est comme ça

Tell'ment si beau, quand il tue

Tell'ment si beau, je le désire si fort

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a tiré en premier, m'a touché, c'est foutu

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, je suis foutu

.

Exilé, à l'autre bout de la Terre

Les mains liées, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

A faire l'amour sur des cadavres nus

On vit toujours des moments défendus

C'est comme ça

Tell'ment si beau quand il me mord

Tell'ment si beau quand il mange nos morts

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue,

Il m'a tiré en premier, m'a touché, c'est foutu

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, je suis foutu

.

Nos corps se trouvent sous des draps de sang

Et moi je rêve de restes d'inconnus

C'est comme ça

Un peu spécial, il est cannibale

Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière

Et j'aime ça

Tell'ment si fort quand il découpe des corps

Tell'ment si beau, je voudrais être son cadeau

.

Il a les yeux revolver, il a le regard qui tue

Il m'a touché, il m'a saigné, c'est foutu

.

.oOo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au menu du prochain chapitre : L'été indien, par Sana !
> 
> See you there, les loulous !


	10. L'été indien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ira  
> Où tu voudras quand tu voudras  
> Et on s'aimera encore  
> Lorsque Crawford sera mort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut les poilus ! Voici une nouvelle chanson ! Et... une nouvelle podfic !
> 
> Voici le lien, sur youtube cette fois :  
> [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id81s7_6aMQ&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id81s7_6aMQ&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Chant par Zazaaaah, paroles par Sana ! 
> 
> Bonne lecture/écoute !

**[L'été indien – par Sana]**

.

.oOo.

.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour-là

Nous étions dans une étable, avec un cheval mort

C'était l'hiver, un hiver où il faisait froid

Une saison qui n'existe qu'à Baltimore

Là-bas, on m'appelle le Chesapeake Ripper

Mais j'étais avant tout Hannibal Lecter

Avec tes boucles brunes, tu ressemblais

À un ange dans une peinture de Botticelli

Et je me souviens, je me souviens très bien

De ce que je t'ai dit cet après-midi là

Il y trois ans, il y a trois siècles, il y a trois éternités

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque Crawford sera mort

Toute la vie

On tuera des gens pour le fun

Toi et moi

Les Murder Husbands

.

Aujourd'hui, je suis très loin de ce jour d'hiver

Mais c'est comme si j'y étais. Je pense à toi.

Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Est-ce que j'existe encore pour toi ?

Je regarde la porte, et le mur transparent de ma cellule

Tu vois, comme toujours, j'attends que tu reviennes

En attendant, je te dessine à mon bureau

Et je me souviens, je me souviens des meurtres

Du sang et du bonheur qui couraient dans mes veines

Il y a trois éternités, trois siècles, il y a trois ans

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque tout le monde sera mort

Toute la vie

On laissera parler nos instincts

On tuera

La main dans la main

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Après notre propre mort

Toute la vie

À chaque fois que tu auras faim

Je ferai

Un ragoût d'humain

.

On ira

Où tu voudras quand tu voudras

Et l'on s'aimera encore

Lorsque le monde sera mort

Tous les deux

On ira vivre en Italie

Un beau couple

De tueurs en série

.

.oOo.


End file.
